Talk:Brick of Mud
If nothing drops it, and no one sells it, does it exist? 05:39, 24 March 2006 (CST) :Theoretical musing here -- what if you buy a Clay Brick from a rare material trader and salvage it? — Stabber 05:54, 24 March 2006 (CST) ::Ah, I guess they don't sell it. Figures. — Stabber 05:55, 24 March 2006 (CST) ::Even if you could buy it... how do you intend to salvage it ? n00kie 11:48, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :::How do we know these exist? I'm confused. Shandy 20:34, 3 April 2006 (CDT) ::::If nooone sees me, do I exist? The question is: Do NPCs still exist that accept these (for crafting the Clay Brick)? --Xeeron 20:50, 3 April 2006 (CDT) :::::The Artisan that is the end of The Missing Artisan quest still does. --Gares Redstorm 22:53, 3 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::Shinichiro makes them in Factions. Mistake? --Dragonaxe 03:55, 30 July 2006 (CDT) ::::here's hoping for ceramic armor in nightfall --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:08, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :::::I agree. I have a feeling that the clay brick and brick of mud will be (re)introduced in Nightfall. Maybe they will have dirty weapons. :p I don't think that they are a mistake especially since more than one artisan crafts Clay Brick in both Factions and Prophecies. Even if it was a mistake, it could be easily and quickly fixed but seeing how they haven't been fixed, I doubt that it is a mistake. 28 August 2006 Common? How do you know that it's Common? -- numma_cway 14:47, 11 September 2006 (CDT) well, since you use them at RARE material traders to make clay bricks, it makes them common--Thomas Bangalter. Actually, material traders don't make materials... if you meant artisan, artisans DO make rare materials from rare materials... see glass vial and vial of ink. So even if Clay Brick is being made of these, it doesn't prove that this is a rare material. --Adul 16:41, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :Don't crafting materials say if they are common or rare if you mouse over them? Seems like a simple way to settle this argument to me. --Rainith 21:22, 20 October 2006 (CDT) ::Well, you might want to think it through again. If this thing doesn't exist, how do you plan to roll your mouse over it? --Adul 17:19, 1 November 2006 (CST) :::There are actually three types of materials: :::*Raw common materials. Cannot be crafted, cannot be salvaged. Can be obtained with the cheap salvage kits. :::*Crafted materials. Can be crafted with raw and other crafted materials. Can be salvaged into those materials (Yes, you can salvage fresh unburnt wood from charcoal... ). :::*Rare materials. Cannot be crafted. Cannot be salvaged. Other materials are not crafted with them. :::So if you try to salvage one, if it is not possible, since the rare ones cannot be used as crafting materials for other materials, then it's a common material. Mithran 23:16, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Hall of Monuments It's possible these might be used to make the Hall of Monuments come Eye of the North. But then again, people also thought they were for armor in Nightfall before it came out... :I'm pretty sure they wont be in the game. Ever. (I had to say that so that they would prove me wrong. If they don't I can still say I was correct. ;) ) -- (gem / talk) 17:59, 8 April 2007 (CDT) gone? I was going to go check these out, but Artisan Daved no longer offers clay bricks. -Miral 12:35, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :Artisan Rudger still offers to create clay bricks but since you need bricks of mud it makes no difference. --The King Tarosian 02:52, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Trivia Just wondering if anyone can cite the official answer on the trivia. 67.189.8.243 05:00, 31 August 2007 (CDT)